Maelstrom Pokemon Master
by GoldenGundamZero2
Summary: Been transported from his world to the Pokémon world as he been taken in by Delia and became the older brother to Ash. Naruto became a Pokémon Master and World Champ around the world.


**Here's a new story call Maelstrom Pokemon Master! It's a Naruto and Pokemon story crossover.**

**Naruto was transported from his world to the Pokemon World by Arceus himself and found by Delia Ketchum and as good mother she is she took him in and he became Ash's older brother as Naruto became the age to become a Pokemon trainer and left for his journey. **

**Being gone for five years and becoming a Pokemon Master and World Champ, Naruto and his girlfriends are now on their way back to the Kanto Region.**

**Naruto/harem**

**Ash/small harem**

**Rated M for mature!**

**I don't own Naruto or Pokemon as they belong to the creators.**

**P.S. Misty will be in Naruto's harem and be around 15 years old.**

**The Return**

A cruise ship in the middle of the ocean as it was heading toward the Kanto Region to Pallet Town as a pod of Lapras were swimming next to the ship and a flock of Wingull were flying above the ship as the said ship was passing under the new bridge that connect to Pallet Town and Cinnabar Island.

On the top deck of the ship we see a teen at the age of 18 with blonde haired with white steaks in it with blue eyes and six whisker like marks on his cheeks as he was wearing a red shirt, black vest with six Poke Balls attach on it, tan cargo pants with two big pockets on the pants legs, brown boots, a white trench jacket with blue flames on the bottom of the jacket with a picture of a Nine Tail Fox on the back with a kanji signs saying Pokemon master and World Champ etched in as he had a black bag by his side as he wore two watches on his left to tell time and his right had a blue jewel in it.

This person is Naruto Ketchum a Pokemon Master, the winner of every Pokemon League, defeated every Elite Four members with the Region's Champions and an Aura Guardian. He left Pallet at the age of 13 with four others as they travel not only the Kanto Region but others as well and now after five long years he was returning home with his harem of girlfriends as it was never use for a long time but the girl's didn't care at all.

To his right side was his first girlfriend that was the same age as him as she has mid-long brown hair and brown eyes. She wears a white hat with a pink Poke Ball logo on it as she wears a sleeveless teal shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms with a blue jewel on her right one, a pink short skirt, long blue socks and athletic shoes with a pink stripe. She has a yellow trainer bag with a VS Seeker on the strap of her bag, this person is Leafa Green.

To Leafa left side was his second girlfriend as she has blonde hair that is tied into a pony tail as she wore a black baseball cap with a yellow Poke Ball logo on it as she has green eyes. She was wearing a yellow jacket with black linings on the jacket with a white shirt under it, she is wearing a black muffler with yellow linings around her neck, has a yellow and black wrist band with a blue jewel in it, she was wearing black short shorts and long black boots. She was wearing a black back pack on her back and had six Poke Balls on her belt line on her shorts, this girl is Yolei.

To his left side was his third girlfriend as she has mid-long light brown hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing something that make any male to look at her as she was wearing a black sleeves dress as the skirt of the dress was short with two slits on both sides, she has white gloves as her right glove had a blue jewel in it and white high-heel boots as she had a blue duffel bag this girl is Blair Oak and the older sister of Gray Oak.

Next to her was his fourth girlfriend and she was wearing that make any male to look at her as well as she has brown hair tied into a ponytail as she wore a red baseball cap with a white Poke Ball logo on it and has green eyes. She was wearing a black skin-tight short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, she wore a red vest jacket over it with six Poke Balls on it, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps and thigh-high boots all of which are adorned with straps and you think this is what she wears just wait until she wears her other outfit for normal days. She had a black duffel bag as well with a VS Seeker on the strap this girl is Ruby.

Naruto, Leafa, Blair, Yolei and Ruby travel together to the other regions meet new people, new Pokemon and Naruto got some new girlfriends along the way that were a year or three years younger than him and some that were older than him. The five were looking at the main land of the Kanto Region and heading toward to the dock of Pallet Town.

"It's been five years hasn't it girls." Naruto said.

"Yes it has Naruto!" Leafa said.

"I wonder how our parents are doing." Ruby said.

"I think they're fine Ruby! But they'll be surprise to see us again." Yolei stated as she smile.

"I did hear that our younger brothers have seven badges and getting their eighth." Blair said.

Naruto nodded his head as he found out by Professor Oak told him. "Yeah that's what I've heard."

"It's been awhile since I been here." A female voice said.

They turn their heads and saw eleven other girls that were in the harem. The one that spoke has long honey hair that reaches just above her waist in a loose ponytail, grey eyes, wears a dark pink hat with a black hatband with white sunglasses. She was wearing a dark gray tank top, a very short red miniskirt, black thigh high stockings and a pair of black sneakers with a pink semi-circle like Poke Ball on them as she carries a pink handbag with black decals on it and has a ring bracelet with a blue jewel on her left wrist, this girl is Serena as she was Naruto's and Ash childhood friend and became one of Naruto's girlfriends and is a Pokemon Coordinator.

The second girl was average height with long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a green and white kerchief as she has blue eyes and long eyelashes. She was wearing a sleeves orange tunic with black collar, white gloves with black fingertips and white pockets and stripes over a black cycle shorts as she has a necklace with a blue jewel. She has a green fanny pack black ankle socks and orange, white and black shoes. This girl is May and she is a Pokemon Coordinator like Serena and the others.

The third girl had fair skin complexion with blue eyes and blue mid-length hair as her outfit is a mini dress consisting of a black V-neck tank top with a white shirt under it, a very short pink miniskirt along with a red scarf. On her head she wears a white hat with a pink Poke Ball print on it as she wears golden hair clips that hold up her hair in front. She wears a bracelet on her right wrist with a blue jewel on it and a Poketch on her left. She is wearing pink knee-high boots with black under knee-socks as she has a yellow backpack with all of her personal belongings as she too has a scarf and a bag this girl is Dawn and she is another Pokemon Coordinator.

The fourth girl has long dark brown hair and blue eyes as she wore a white and pink hat that has a pink Poke Ball logo on it. She wears a white tank shirt that reaches her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim short shorts with a white tear design on them as this showed off her nice long tone legs and her nice behind like Yolei has. She has black wristbands with pink stripes on them with a blue jewel on her right one. As she wears black ankle boots with pink laces and soles as she wears black socks underneath as she has a pink messenger bag on her, this girl is Hilda and she was a Pokemon trainer.

The fifth was a tall and slim girl as she has very long dark brown hair tied in two large sock buns above her ears, with two long locks hanging loose to her waist and shorter locks on either side of her face as she has pale peach skin and dark blue eyes. She wears a pink and white visor on her head as well as a salmon pink tan top tied with a bow around her neck like a bikini top under a white quarter length slim fit top with ice blue sleeves and a fully pink semi-Poke Ball printed on her chest area. On her bottom half she wears frilly flared mustard yellow shorts over black lycra leggings with salmon pink socks with a hi-top shoes that are ice blue and white with mustard yellow laces as she carries a large salmon pink and white handbag with a black strap over her shoulder with a pink salmon bracelet on her right wrist with a blue jewel in it, this girl is Rosa and she is Hilda's childhood friend and rival.

The sixth has black hair with sideswept bangs aligned to the left as she has pale skin and slate-grey eyes. She was wearing a red flower-like toque on top of her head as her clothes consist of a loose light cream color t-shirt with light pink and gold flowers patterns spread across it that is tied at the bottom and she wears a small teal shorts as she wears red and black shoes with large yellow laces. Noticeably thing is the white color of her bra or tank top is visible when she moves her arms, this girl is Selene and a Pokemon trainer.

The seventh girl is small and slender as she has quite short, shiny violet coloured hair with purple eyes with small eyelashes and thin eyebrows. She wears a long sleeved lilac shirt with a large white collar edged with gold thin gold cuffs and a white front with gold buttons and edging as well, slim fit trousers that are violet at the top and darker purple at the bottoms with a jagged pattern around the knee area separating the two colors. On her feet she wears white ankle socks and black Mary-Jane shoes, this girl is Anabel or the Salon Maiden Anabel that everyone calls her and she's a Pokemon Coordinator and she as well visiting her home region of Kanto.

The eighth girl was young girl around 16 years old with short orange-red hair and brownish-red eyes as she wears a dark magenta shirt under a light orange vest and pale blue jeans with black sunglasses above her hair. She is wearing red socks and brown boots with grey-brown laces. She wears a small necklace with a blue jewel on it and has a pink Poketch on her left wrist. This is Zoey as she is a Pokemon Coordinator, Dawn's childhood friend and rival as she started to travel with Naruto and the other girls to the other regions.

The ninth girl was wearing a pink one piece dress with the skirt being short that is button down to the skirt, as she wears a light grey coat over it. She has a green hat on her dark brown hair as she has golden eyes as she wears brown boats with green sock as she has a big back pack. This girl is Lynette and she's a Pokemon trainer and from the Galar Region.

The tenth girl has light blonde hair with light blue eyes as she wore a dark magenta school uniform shirt that is open how that she was wearing a plan white collar shirt with a black tie with one red stipe on it as she is wearing a same color short skirt as her shirt, this girl is Harriet and she's a Pokemon trainer and from the same Region like Lynette and childhood friend/rival.

The last girl has chin length black hair with a fringe and red eyes as she was wearing a ragged white cloak with black shoulder pads, gray short shorts with a red rope around the hips serving as her belt, a tight black top with two red crescent lunar symbols on her chest, a pair of knee length gray socks and open toed grey boats. She was wearing two spherical red earrings as well a blue Mega Anklet on her left leg where her key stone lies, this girl is Zinnia as she meet Naruto and the girls in the Hoenn Region and she is starting her first time in the Kanto Region.

Naruto smile at them but spoke up. "Yes it has Serena!"

Anabel walked up to the rails and put her hands on them. "It's been awhile that I've been here."

"Home sick were you Anabel?" Yolei asked her.

Anabel turn her head toward Yolei and answer her. "A little but time sure does fly when traveling to different Regions."

"It sure does Anabel! It sure does." Blair stated as she crossed her arms under her breast.

"It's a shame that Kris, Lyra, Iris and Georgia aren't here with us." May said, already missing four other members their group.

Naruto smile at this but answer May. "I just got a call from Kris and those four will meet us at Pallet tomorrow since both her and Lyra needs to go to Johto to meet their parents and grab a few things as Georgia and Iris went to visit Liza to get their own Charmanders but Clair has something for Iris as well."

"That's awesome since I have my own right now for my new starter for this Region." Hilda said with grin on her face.

Some of the girls that were doing the Kanto Region for the Kanto League wanted to start off new for starters since Blair, Yolei, Ruby and Leafa never did the Kanto Region like he did but the traveled with him and watch him do all the Kanto gyms and took on the League and face off the Elite Fours along with beating Lance the Kanto Champion. But little did he knows that he'll meet Iris, Lyra, Kris and some other of his girlfriends a lot early today.

For Leafa, Blair, Ruby, Yolei, Hilda, Rosa, Selene, Lynette, Harriet and Zinnia are here for the Kanto League and see how good they are after five years has past. They know that Kris, Lyra, Georgia and Risa want to try as well.

"So Naruto whens the Pokemon Contest starts?" Dawn asked her boyfriend.

Naruto looked at her and answered her "It starts I two in a half weeks in Cerulean City."

"That's great then that means we'll meet the others there as well." Dawn said as she took out her main Pokemon being a Piplup that's now on her right shoulder.

"But that's not all since I got a call from Skyla that she is bringing over Elesa over to the Kanto Region as Elesa has a tour here and said she's bringing some others over as well." Naruto said to the others.

"What type of fashion show is she holding Naruto?" Serena asked with stars in her eyes as she likes Elesa fashion shows and been at one when she visit the Kalos Region.

"It's a fashion show with swimsuits as a plus." Naruto said as he covered his ears as some of the girls scream in cheerfulness.

"Saw that one coming a mile away." Zoey said as she giggled at the others.

The others that uncovered their ears as they to giggle at them as well making the said girls that scream pouted really cutely.

"Oh come on Zoey her shows are the best even you like them." Dawn said to her friend.

"If I remember correctly that Rosa wanted to be in one of her shows?" Hilda said.

Rosa nodded her head and answers her friend. "That's one of my dreams."

Naruto chuckled at this and started walking back inside the ship. "We should get ready when we dock as we head toward the Pokemon Center to get some rooms for the rest of you."

"He's right we need to get ready." Zinnia said as she to walk inside.

The others agree and went to their rooms to get the rest of their stuff when the ship docks at the pier. What they didn't know when the ship went under the bridge there were three other travelers were walking toward Pallet Town. When the ship docked they thank the captain for the trip as they left the ship and head to the Pokemon Center in town as they enter they saw Nurse Joy at the counter reading a magazine as it was a slow day for her but raised her head and notice Naruto and group but smile when she saw Naruto, Blair, Leafa, Yolei and Ruby.

"Naruto, Leafa, Blair, Yolei and Ruby, it's been five years since I saw you five." She said with a smile.

"Yeah it has Joy!" Naruto said as he to smile at her.

She nodded her head. "So what can I do for you?"

"Yeah do have some rooms for eleven people?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes I do please follow me." She said as she got up and motions to follow her to the rooms she has.

They followed her and they got settled down and follow Naruto toward his home. As they were walking the girls were looking around the town and they have to admit it was quite peaceful. They saw a Poke Mart, a Hardware Store, Oak's Lab, a Regular Store, a Post Office and a Police Station that only has Officer Jenny that is station there as the said woman waved to them.

"It's quite peaceful here even I like it." Harriet stated.

"I do agree with you there Harriet." Zinnia stated as they continue walking.

Hilda, Rosa, Serena, Selene and Lynette agreed with her as they too lived in small towns that are very peaceful to them as they liked it. They finally made it to Naruto's house as it has a sign saying Ketchum on the mail box as they walked to the front door.

"This place hasn't change one bit when I was here." Serena said as she looked around the front yard.

"No it hasn't and it looks like the Pokemon I send to mom is helping her out a lot." Naruto said as they made it to the front door and rang the doorbell and waited but no one came.

"Is your mother home Naruto?" Rosa asked.

"She should be? Let's check out at the back of the hou-oommpphh!" Naruto was cut off as he was tackle down to the ground by nine Pokemon.

At first the girls thought Naruto was being attack but couldn't help but smile on what they were seeing. The nine Pokemon were his female Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon, as the said nine Pokemon were rubbing themselves onto him either by licking or patting him.

Naruto first had a female Eevee first during his journey with Leafa, Blair, Ruby and Yolei but found some poachers that had Eevee evolve forms that they want to dell in the black market. But they rescue them and he took them in as his own Pokemon as he sent them back to his home to his mom where they can be safe and feel at home but there are times that he wants one of them for battles to make the bond with him and them that grew even stronger.

"Alright girls I miss you all as well." Naruto said as he petted the nine as they purred in delight.

The girls couldn't help but giggle at this as they to started pet the Eevee sisters but that stop as they heard footsteps.

"Okay girls! Now where did you little ones ran off too now?" an older female voice said as the said woman walked around the corner of the house.

Delia Ketchum is a mature young woman with brown eyes and hair, as she was wearing clothing for gardening.

Delia was outside gardening with some of the Pokemon that her eldest son sent to her to help out around the house which made her smile. She miss Naruto a lot as he was gone for five years along with Leafa, Blair, Ruby and Yolei that went with him hopping that they were alright but she notices the Eevee sisters ran off to the front of the house so she decided to follow them.

Delia finally got to the front of the house and saw where the sisters ran off to as her eyes widen as she gasp on seeing her eldest son at the front of the house as her son smile at her.

"Hello mom! I'm home." Naruto said.

Delia had shed tears of joy on seeing her oldest son for so long as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Naruto! You're home." She said as she felt him hugging her back.

"Yeah I'm home mom." Naruto said as he felt her hug getting tighter.

His girlfriends and the Eevee sisters watched on with smiles on their faces as they didn't want to ruin this moment between the two.

**Here's the first Chapter of my story. To let everyone know that all my stories will be slow updates since work, spending time with family or play Fate/Extella Link or Division 2. **


End file.
